Garfield & Odie Babysits*
by CandyAngel
Summary: O No!! John has a date, her date has a dog called spot and John gets bribed by Garfield to take care of her dog !
1. Default Chapter

!~Garfield & Odie Baby-sits Chapter 1~!  
  
Narrator: 1 fine morning, Monday, Garfield is still asleep  
  
Narrator: Robert comes outta no where and screams joyfully Garfield peeks through his blanket and gets up  
  
Garfield: I hate Monday's the worst day of the week, there should be more Saturdays!  
  
John: GARFIELD I GOT VERY GOOD NEWS!!  
  
Garfield (in his mind): O No..  
  
Garfield: Yeah.. What is it?  
  
John: I GOT A DATE TONGIHT? ISN'T THAT GREAT?  
  
Garfield: Yep.  
  
^He yawns^  
  
John: But. Umm.. Erm.. Can you do something for me Garfield?  
  
Garfield: What's the catch?  
  
Robert: Well my date Cecelia has a pet dog named spot  
  
Garfield: What about her mutt?  
  
John: Can you baby-sit her until we come back?  
  
Garfield: Well that is pretty big job  
  
^Robert Begs^  
  
John: I will.. umm.. give you 5 plates of lasagne!  
  
^Garfield Grins^  
  
Garfield: Bring the lasagne and ill think about it  
  
^Few hours later^  
  
John: Here's your 5 plates of lasagne Garfield now please baby-sit her!  
  
^Munch Munch Munch^  
  
Garfield: Yeah whatever  
  
Narrator: As you see Garfield forgot about that dog  
  
John: Welp now to quickly get Odie from dog training!  
  
Garfield: Good I hope he stops trying to fly!  
  
John: Me too!  
  
^20min later^  
  
Odie: Gruff!  
  
Garfield: Hey Odie!  
  
Garfield Whispering To John: Is he fixed?  
  
John: I'm not sure I don't want to know!  
  
John t: O my! Its nearly time I gotta get ready!  
  
Garfield: Well its gunna be you and me buddy!  
  
Odie: GRUFF  
  
!~End Of Chapter 1~!  
  
By: CandyAngel  
  
Summary For Chapter 1 John got a date called Cecelia and pleaded Garfield to Take care of his Date Cecelia's dog spot! Garfield bribed Robert for 5 plates of lasagne. Garfield was to busy eating and said "Yeah.. whatever" Now Garfield forgot and Odie came back from dog training because he tries to fly! Will Johns date go well? Will Garfield Remember about Spot Cecelia's dog? Will Odie Stop Trying To Fly? 


	2. 2

!~Garfield & Odie Baby-sits Chapter 2~!  
  
Authors Comment: Last Chapter John got a date called Cecelia and pleaded Garfield to Take care of his Date Cecelia's dog spot! Garfield bribed John for 5 plates of lasagne. Garfield was to busy eating and said "Yeah.. whatever" Now Garfield forgot and Odie came back from dog training because he tries to fly! Will Johns date go well? Will Garfield Remember about Spot Cecelia's dog? Will Odie Stop Trying To Fly?  
  
^Few hours later^  
  
^Ding Dong^  
  
Narrator: It was Cecelia  
  
John: Hold It! Ill Get It!  
  
Narrator: Garfield and Odie is watching T.V  
  
^ John swings the door open and smiles^  
  
Cecelia: Hello Robert!  
  
John: Hey!  
  
Cecelia: As you see spot is a girl!  
  
John: That's marvellous!  
  
Cecelia: So do I just leave spot here?  
  
John: yep  
  
^Puts down her dog^  
  
Garfield: O!! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT MUTT!!  
  
John: You ready to go now?  
  
Cecelia: Sure  
  
^John Slams the door^  
  
^Drives Off^  
  
Garfield: Great 2 dogs.. I Girl & 1 Boy  
  
Odie: Gruff  
  
^Odie starts drooling^  
  
Garfield: huh?  
  
Garfield: So dogs what you want to eat? I'm kinda full from the lasagne  
  
^Garfield goes to the kitchen to get them so doggie chow in two plates comes back^  
  
Garfield: Huh where did them two go?  
  
^Hears a crash^  
  
Garfield: O no.  
  
^Puts the food down runs to the sound^  
  
Garfield: ODIE! WHAT DID YOU DO?  
  
Odie: Gruff! ^Hears another sound from upstairs^  
  
Garfield: Wait couldn't be you your down here that means.. that girl dog..  
  
^They both run upstairs and can't see her^  
  
Garfield: Where is she?  
  
^Smells her scent points to the attic they both run up there ^  
  
Garfield: What?!? What she doing?  
  
^The girl opens the window jumps out attempt to fly  
  
^They gasp^  
  
Narrator: She lands onto the grass, looks left to right, looks for her owner  
  
^She starts walking straight to the restaurant^  
  
Narrator: Garfield and Odie Follow To stop her  
  
Narrator: They arrive, Garfield and Odie Attempt to disguise  
  
^She squeezes into the doors^  
  
^Garfield and Odie start following^  
  
Garfield and Odie in disguise as Cecelia: Come on sweetie let's go home!  
  
Narrator: At there dinner John needs to go to the bathroom, Cecelia wanders around  
  
^John walks out the toilet and spot a odd looking shape of Cecelia^  
  
^He walks up to her and says what's wrong^  
  
Garfield in a girly voice: Eh hem.. umm nothing  
  
^Shoves the dog into the overcoat^  
  
John: C'mon let's get back to the table  
  
Garfield in a girly voice: Ummm hehe ok  
  
Narrator: While the real Ceceilia is lost in the shopping centre  
  
^They sit down^  
  
John: O look our food is here already better eat up now!  
  
Garfield in girly voice: Hehehe  
  
Narrator: They finished there meal and then..  
  
John: Let's have some desert!  
  
Garfield in girly voice: OoO My favourite!  
  
^A Dog Growl Inside The Overcoat^  
  
John: Umm did you hear something inside that overcoat?  
  
^There Cake and ise cream was served^  
  
Narrator: the girl dog couldn't stand no more he pounced onto the table landing on the side of his cake plate and landed on top his head. His eyes was covered in ice cream and his moutasche was made outta cream!  
  
Narrator: When the real Cecelia came back she was shocked!  
  
^John Pulled the Over coat of the person infront of him^ John: GARFIELD ?!? ODIE?!?  
  
Cecelia: YOUR GROSS AND DIGUSTING GET LOST!  
  
John: IM SO SORRY CECELIA!!  
  
^Drives off home^  
  
~End Of Chapter~ End of Story 


End file.
